Cuarteto de nos: Las Bizarras desaventuras de un aprendiz de heroe
by Sid Vice
Summary: En un mundo donde los pokes no existen, los seres humanos han evolucionado tanto que son capaces de utilizar los elementos a su favor, como agua, fuego, tierra y viento, acompaña a ash y su sueño de ser un heroe y salvar al mundo del mal que tanto lo enferma


**Cuarteto de nos**

By: **Nicotina de cianuro.**

Capítulo 1: Gansos rosas.

La vibración del vidrio del tren me a despertado... Nop, esperen un momento, mis párpados están abierto pero yo solamente veo borroso, me frotare los ojos con mis puños para que se vaya lo borroso de mi vista... Espera... Sigo viendo borroso, esto no es bueno ¿mi visión se ha deteriodado? Pero apenas tengo 18 por que tan temprano... Espera, tal vez si me frotó un poco mas fuerte me pueda limpiar mejor los ojos... ¡OH MY NO! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER LOGICO! ¿PORQUÉ EN MI OJO DERECHO VEO MITAD CLARO Y MITAD BORROSO, Y LO PEOR PORQUE EL IZQUIERDO ESTA LLORANDOME SI YA PUEDO VER BIEN EN EL? CALMA, CALMA, TENGO QUE INALAR Y EXALAR, inhalar y exalar... Recuerda, que mal hice para que me pasara esto... Ya me disculpe con todos mis rivales ahora son mis amigos.

—mientras tanto en algún lugar del mundo—

-Ahora que el men se fue ¿a quien vamos a matar?

-Tengo fotos de él, podemos pegarselas a cualquier cosa que odiemos, y si tiene vida lo matamos de la manera que queriamos matar al men.

-Es la mejor idea que hemos tenido, tres hurra por la hermana palo duro.

HIP HIP HURRA, HIP HIP HURRA, HIP HIP HURRA.

—ahora en el mismo lugar donde empezamos —

¡Achu! Rayos espero no enfermarme de gripe... Ahora recuerdo que tengo puestos unos lentes de contacto que me encontré en el baño, eran el sharingan de obito. Cualquiera en mi lugar haría lo mismo, ¡es sentido común!... Bueno nota mental " tener el sharingan te deja ciego"

(A todos los sensuales pasajeros de este sensual megatren se les comunica sensualmente que ya llegamos a nuestro sensual destino, la isla stone free, gracias por preferirnos, aunque seamos la única linea de trenes sensuales que hace este inhumano pero sensual viaje de dos sensuales días, y pensaban que estábamos sensualmente locos, kakskkakakskajhssshhshsud, hum besitos y bai.)

\- Wow, me dijo sensual, je,je,je,je. _Tal parece que a nuestro protagonista se le ha olvidado la tortura psicológica que vivió eso dos días en un solitario y apestoso vagón de tren.

-Bievenido seño Ach, mi ser yamuño yo etoi acago de resibilo. _Hablaba un tipo de dos metros de alto y cabello largo, con un punto calvo en la mollera, unos brazos largos y bien formado, con la cara muy lastimada y deteriorada, al parecer es adicto a los golpes, bueno a recibir golpes.

-Este... Hola yamuño, soy satoshi de pueblo Masara, pero me puede decir Ash. _respondía algo extrañado al ver un sujeto tan alto y en tan mal estado, hasta parecía frankenstein.

-Pero seño dijo a yamuño que tu ser ach no shashoshi.

-Bueno... Llamame como quieras. Yamu.

-hehehehe, yamu, hehehehe, yamuño gustar yamu, hehehehe, acompaña a yamu, hehehehe, el deate cerca de a pueva, yamu, hehehe, yamu taxi a cuadra hevehehehe.

-Que bien estoy a tiempo gracias yamu, tu eres el mejor.

Ash y su nuevo amigo eran observados por pequeñas cámaras de seguridad, instaladas por la academia de bellas y avanzadas arte de Stone free.

—en el pueblo central de la isla.

-Yamu,¡ gracias por traerme aquí! _dijo Ash mientras yamu se alejaba de la entrada del pueblo. -Bueno, veamos que dice la nota y el mapa.

Ash se dedico a leer una pequeña libreta con tapa de cuero negro y lomo de plata, media 14cm de alto y de largo 13cm, el grosor de ancho es de 5cm.

-busca una taberna llamada, los ganzos rosas, ahí le dirás al tabernero (Dímelo bobby) el te dará una maleta y un numero y luego tomaras la calle 8 y un taxi te va a esperar te llevará a pineapple song avenue, ahí esperaras instrucciones. Y si es mujer solo coquetea con ella y espera.

Pov de ash.

Esto es demasiado raro, supongo que es necesario ya que esa academia es muy especial, que bueno que busque la dirección de este bar... Ahora que lo pienso tiene un nombre raro.

Camine tres cuadras al norte y dos al este llegue a la avenida "la cucarachanator" que original.

Lo bueno que ahora solo estoy a tres casas de ese bar o era taberna, aunque ¿cual es la diferencia?

¿venderan leche, o gajos de naranja? ¿será una linda mujer?

¿por que ella no me ama? ¿será por el tamaño de mi pen~samiento?

¿tendré rivales?

¿que le dijo fury al indigno?

¿Que pasaría si la chica ardilla tuviera el guantelete del infinito y se volviera mala?

¿quien será mas gay, shinji o kaworu? ¿Porque batman están cerrado y tan chido a la vez?

¿Que pasaría si sups y la wander woman tuvieran sexo loco y descontrolado?

¿si sups tuviera un hijo con supergirl, seria "supnormal"?

¿porque Ash no gana ninguna liga? Tantas chicas y con ninguna.

¿porque deje de hacer preguntas?

¿por que hago muchas preguntas? ¿donde estas misato?

¿donde estoy? ¿Mamá?

¡yo no soy una muñeca!

¿no lo soy verdad?

¿mamá porqué papá nos abandonó? ¡Yamero!

¿quienes son ustedes?

¿POR QUE TIENE UN DILDO DE ORO EN SUS MANOS?

¿POR QUE SE ACERCAN ASÍ? ¿SEGUIRE EN MI MENTE O ESTA ES LA REALIDAD?

¿SOY LA REALIDAD O SÓLO ESTOY EN FICCIÓN?

¡YAMERO! ¡OTOUSAN! ¡YAMERO! ¡AHHHHHHHH!

(Solo entra a la estúpida taberna)

—volviendo a la realidad.—

Reaccione en el momento adecuado, estaba frente al bar gansos rosas, me siento muy nervioso ya que no se que hay adentro, talves uno o dos viejos tristes y sin ganas de vivir, puede que este aquí el borracho del pueblo aquel que prefiere vivir de la "felizidad"

Entré a ese estúpidos bar y ví algo... Genial, era un bar de disfraces, y habían disfraces de todo tipo, es un disco bar, hay piratas, apaches, apaches helicópteros, bomberos policías y todos son fornidos y las chicas están vestidas de hombres, ¡es genial! Creo que me voy a cambiarme de ropa, iré al baño, je je je, entraré como joven adulto y saldré como un gran marinero.

-Dos minutos después-

¿Porque habran muchos agujeros en esos servicios higiénicos?, lo bueno de todo esto es que me tape los ojos para no ver nada... ¡Espera un momento! ¡AHHHH, NO PUEDE SER... QUE GENIAL! ES UNA DE MIS CANCIONES FAVORITAS.

/INSERT HERE AN In the navy- village people.\

O rayos no tengo tiempo para bailarla, tengo que ir a ver al cantinero.

-En la barra-

Me encontré un poco confundido, ya que estaba enfrente de mi están dos cantineros, uno era un hombre muy velludo, gordo y con barba, usaba un vestido de una pieza con poco escote, y una peluca de largas cabelleras color rosa, y a su lado se encontraba una chica con buen busto y muy hermosa, pero tenia bigote muy tupido es negro como su cabello, vaya es muy largo, y estaba vestida de oficial del ejército con muchas condecoraciones. ¿cual es el hombre y cual es la mujer?

_Todo esto era muy raro para Ash, pero el recordó lo que su madre le decía siempre antes de dormir.

-Hijo, si en tu adultes vez a un hombre vestido de mujer y parece mujer, solo haz que crea, que tu crees que el es mujer, pero si tu encuentras a un hombre que parece hombre y se viste de mujer, habla como si le hablares a un hombre, por que el es macho, y si es una mujer solo has esto, MAYONESA MCCORMIT.

(Gritos internos en Ash)

_Ash estaba sentado bebiendo una especie de bebida en un vaso con forma de zapato, mientras en su mente estaba golpeandose así mismo, al no recordar lo ultimo y mas importante...

Como pude olvidar eso tan importante que mi mamá dijo, solo era un estúpido anuncio, pero fue gracioso. Bueno un solo camino una persona, elijo a la chica con bigote.

-Hola mayor, me gustaría que me escuchara... _Habló ash.

-El ejército y la marina son dos cosa distintas muchacho, ve y busca a tus superiores. _Respondía el mayor.

-Mayor, ¡yo no puedo dejar de pensar en usted! Cada vez que voy a misiones veo su foto y la beso, es mi forma de decir "hay alguien que me espera, no debo morir" y cuando vengo de las misiones compro flores y se las envió, pero no tengo el valor de escribir mi nombre en las flores por temor a que usted me ignore, se que es muy raro lo que hago. _ Ash estaba con la cabeza baja mientras hablaba.

-Asi que eras tu que enviavas esas hermosas flores, lindo detalle, pero ¿por que hasta ahora vienes y me dices esto? ¿Acaso planeas raptarme si te mando a volar? _Hablaba el mayor de forma serena Mientras secaba un vaso de vidrio.

-¡De ninguna manera mayor! Yo solo soy un infante, y soy menor que usted, y que tiene muchos estudios puede que sea algo inmaduro y solo esperó llegar vivo a casa para poder casarme con la persona que más amo, y esa es usted mayor, yo no puedo callar esto ¡POR FAVOR QUIERO TOMAR SU MANO EN MATRIMONO! _Ash se levantó abruptamente y con la mirada al suelo esperaba cualquier cosa, se encontraba muy nervioso.

_Por su parte el mayor estaba muy sereno y tranquilo, seguía secando un vaso de vidrio, observaba muy detenidamente el vaso, buscando algo.

-Soldado, levante su rostro y veame a los ojos, digame que ve usted en mi, ¿Un hombre ó una mujer? _El mayor puso el vaso en la barra y se puso serio.

_Ash cambio esa vergüenza por determinación y levanto su cabeza y viéndola con gran determinacion respondió.

-Mayor, sinceramente yo solo veo a la persona que amo y que me puede y yo puedo hacer feliz, si usted decide mandarme a volar no me importa yo siempre la amare, y si me dice que no por mi rango, haré lo posible para subir a un rango digno de usted, pero estoy seguro que cunado yo lo haga usted estará en un mejor puesto.

_el mayor se sorprendió por esa respuesta estaba algo ruborizado y anhelaba escuchar mas de ese chico.

-Ok, soldado yo acepto dejemos esto y vámonos a la avenida sunshine ahí tengo mi carro

—Fuera del bar, sunshine avenue—

-Bien hecho muchacho me gustó como te ganastes tu pase, ahora ve y llega a la academia.

-Ok, mayor lo haré por usted, este mayor... Esto del casamiento... _respondió Ash.

-Si, acepte casarme contigo, ahora tu y yo estamos comprometidos, ¿quieres que sea el hombre o la mujer de esta relación?

-La mujer, espera mayor no podemos comprometernos, ni siquiera se su nombre, su edad, sus gustos, gustos musicales, que odia, o que ama, si tiene metas o temores,

-Me llamo sabrina, soy de jotho, tengo 23 años, me gusta la fisica, la matemática y la química, mis gustos musicales son la musica progresiva, odio a los cobarde y a los maricas, amo la ensalada caesar, y a los gatos, mi meta es encontrar la máxima sabiduría y casarme con un hombre fuerte, confiable e inteligente, que sepa la diferencia entre amor e instinto de reproducción, temo ver morir a mis seres queridos por eso entreno mucho para luchar por ellos, y yo vida en ti lo mismo, por eso quiero que me tomes como tu esposa, y soy psíquica.

-Wow, si es así entonces, espera que termine estos estudios, para tener la suficiente fuerza y poder protegerte a ti y a tus seres queridos, aunque ellos no me aprueben yo daré mi vida por ellos, puedes leer mi cabeza si quieres saber todo de mi.

-Ya lo hice... Disculpame.

-Jejejeje, no te preocupes. Nota mental "ser honesto con ella"

-Es un bonito detalle... Ups lo hice de nuevo, lo siento no volverá a pasar. *lo haré cuantas veces quiera*

-Supongo que no dejaras de hacerlo verdad. Respondí con cansancio.

-claro.

-Ok, esto no puede ser... Mira eres muy hermosa...

-Mira esto no habría pasado si tu no hubieras hecho esa estúpida declaración de amor, me pudistes haber invitado un trago y pude darte algo de información, ahora tu te comprometistes conmigo y por eso tu tienes que cumplirme. _sabrina interunpia al chico solo para dejarle en claro todo

-Esta bien, ok lo siento fui tonto lo se, pero te voy a cumplir, seras mi prometida... Aunque hay un pequeño problema.

-No te preocupes, podemos utilizar los anillos que mi padres utilizaron, toma usa el de mi padre.

-Porque a mi!!!

Ahora nuestro héroe se dirige a su destino, para ser parte de la mejor academia en el mundo.

{To be continues.}

Muchachos hola, aquí les traigo ese te fic, que la verdad ni se que genero ponerle, sin duda alguna esto es algo que salio para intentar divertir.

Bueno yo no tengo ganancias lucrativas al realizar este trabajo, solo es divercion. Todo lo que sean personajes, y musica le pertene a sus respectivos dueños, a mi solo esa estúpida historia.


End file.
